


Pilot

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ground crew and his pilot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marchtwentyfour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/gifts).



> written for [lovetoosweet](http://lovetoosweet.livejournal.com/) from her [prompt](http://basashichigo.tumblr.com/post/85005053802/yamayuto-airport-staff-au) on tumblr.

It has always been his dream to fly. Looking at how a person is able to easily transport a plane full of people to places where he has only read in books amazed Yamada. He loves how graceful the plane glides through the air, slowly going out of sight and heading to a new world. ‘Pilot’ was what he constantly wrote in the many worksheets that would be given out in school on their future ambition. His second choice was actually ‘cabin crew’, as he figured that if he wasn’t going to fly the plane, he can still fly and serve _(he is fulfilling his dream of flying anyway)_.  
  
All was nice and smooth, before he realized that you need to reach a certain height to even be a cabin attendant. And so here he is, stuck at the counter as a ground crew.  
  
He had reasoned with himself for a few times, saying that being a ground crew isn’t that bad. Technically speaking, people can’t fly without the ground crew _(and this is the excuse Yamada continued to hold)_.

* * *

Yamada was never fond of dealing with the pilots or the cabin crew _(being in the industry has opened his eyes on how … liberal they are with bed partners)_. There were many times he was looked down upon, being scorned over his height that tied him down to the ground _(that was in fact the truth but Yamada wasn’t keen on people rubbing it into him)_. Pilots treat people as though everyone was below them, while the cabin crews went around praising and trying to get into the good books of the pilots. It was not a nice sight, and Yamada wants nothing to do with them.  
  
“Yamada Ryosuke-san?”  
  
Looking up, Yamada was met with a pilot _(someone he has never met)_. He was somewhat different from the other pilots that Yamada handled before. For one, this pilot actually smiled at him. Another would be how this man didn’t seem to have an ounce of arrogance. “Yes, how may I help you …?” His sentence trailed off, a signal to the man to offer his name.  
  
“Nakajima Yuto, I’ve transferred from another company. This pilot would be under your care from now on,” a cheerful grin was flashed in his direction. Yamada mused over the information about a new pilot, and since first impression counts this Nakajima pilot has scored pretty high in Yamada’s books. He had decided to do all his transactions quickly, unlike how he treated other pilots and cabin crews _(where he would do his best in dragging out their waiting time and enjoy the misery and irritation on their face)_.

* * *

“And I got slapped just because I refused her invitation. How is that logical, Yama-chan?” an intoxicated Yuto pouted while he continued to down his can of beer across Yamada. Both of them managed to kick off an unexpected friendship _(or at least unexpected on Yamada’s part)_. “They assume everyone is loose,” another gulp of beer down his throat, and Yamada leaned against the sofa in Yuto’s apartment. It doesn’t matter that they got drunk. Yamada was staying over and both of them were having their day off tomorrow.  
  
He saw Yuto shrug his shoulder, “Well, I’m definitely not one of them,”  
  
“And I am glad you aren’t like them, Yuto.” His eyes were closed as he felt the alcohol in his circulation. “Hmm, how so?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have been sitting here, drinking with you, if you were like them. We wouldn’t even be friends in the first place.”  
  
“Ah, no wonder they call you the unconquerable Yamada,”  
  
“Nakajima Yuto, are you drunk?”  
  
“No, really. You are apparently very popular amongst the cabin crew and pilots, both genders alike. No one dares to approach you because of how you treat them though,”  
  
Yamada opened his eyes and cocked his head to the side. That was new information. He could see that Yuto was equally intoxicated as he was and didn’t press further. The other man just stood up and plopped himself beside Yamada, leaning against the frame of his sofa. “You don’t even want to associate with them because they are loose with their bed partners?”  
  
“That, and not appreciating the job they have, the job that I want.”  
  
There was a period of silence, and Yamada noticed how Yuto look like he was contemplating on something. A deep breath and Yuto messing up his hair broke the silence, “Then what if … What about me?”  
  
His mind was in confusion, at both Yuto’s words and the influence of alcohol, “You mean, if you were to try and …”  
  
“Woo you, yes.”  
  
He was pretty sure his cheeks were heating up, from embarrassment or increased circulation due to the alcohol was another question. He really wasn’t sure what should he reply. It wasn’t like he was turned off by Yuto’s approach. The train of thoughts was cut off by Yuto gently placing a chaste kiss on his lips; his eyes expressed his question if it was okay.  
  
Yamada later reasoned to himself that being kissed by Yuto wasn’t that bad. It felt good, and somewhere within him, he probably does reciprocate the feelings of the other man. Slowly, he gave Yuto a tiny nod, before giving in to another kiss, more heated than the previous _(though still laced with feelings of uncertainty)_.

* * *

Yamada has never thought about this before. He had never thought about the dangers of flying much, since the probability of them having problems were near to zero. Then again, since he was part of the ground crew, he has never thought about the dangers of flying much before.  
  
However a few months into dating a certain Nakajima Yuto has changed that. It was a small nervousness at first, but that grew as time passed. ‘This is probably a sign that I’m investing more into this relationship now,’ Yamada mused. He noticed how he gradually get increasingly nervous about Yuto flying the plane, if he got to the destination safely, if he landed back onto their homeland as scheduled. There were many times where he thought about voicing out this insecurity, but went against it.  
  
 _‘What if anything happens to him if he knows that I’m worried?’_  
  
Little did he know that Yuto had already noticed his tiny gestures of insecurity; he noticed that Yamada would hold his hands a little longer, or how Yamada would always stay at his apartment the day before his flight _(and also got up to prepare their breakfast)_.  
  
He had made it habit to go to Yamada’s counter to check in _(where he realized that Yamada would now slowly do the different procedures)_. Of course he knows the risks of his job, and he knows that Yamada would never voice his fear. They were both men, and Yamada knows how he loves his job as a pilot.  
  
As a silent apology for making him worry, Yuto would buy different souvenirs back for his partner. Each time, only met with Yamada complaining about spending money unwisely _(nonetheless, the different magnets of the countries he flew to were neatly placed by Yamada on the fridge of his apartment)_.  
  
Today was no different; it was yet another flight. He woke up with Yamada in his arms, which was pretty unusual since Yamada was usually up before him to prepare breakfast. As he lay on the bed, he realized that Yamada was having a nightmare and that was where he gently shook the other man up. “Yama-chan, wake up. It’s only a nightmare,” he had pulled Yamada closer, planting kisses slowly on the other man’s forehead, a gesture of trying to calm him down.  
  
After a few deep breaths, Yamada had pecked Yuto’s lips, “Don’t worry, I’m alright. I’ll go prepare our breakfast.” The lack of eye contact was not overlooked by Yuto.

* * *

He knew something was wrong with Yamada when he saw the other man advert his gaze when he was walking towards the counter. ‘Must be the nightmare,’ was what Yuto thought, though what happened in the nightmare was not exactly clear to Yuto. All he could make out of all the different signals from Yamada was that the nightmare had something to do with his insecurity. Unlike previously, Yamada was completely silent, not uttering a word to Yuto. It was as if he was in deep thoughts.  
  
“Yuto, I –” He had finally started talking but stopped himself half way. Yuto had raised an eyebrow, trying to urge Yamada to continue, only to be answered by ‘nothing’. Time continued to pass silently, and in the end they did not exchange any words. The documents were handed to Yuto in silent.  
Sighing, Yuto took off his pilot hat. “I sure have a troublesome boyfriend,” it was said in an affectionate tone and when Yamada looked up, he was met with Yuto smiling gently at him. Before he realized what happened, Yuto pecked him on the lips, using his pilot hat to cover their act of affection.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be back safely. I promise,” Yuto had walked off with a smile, while Yamada touched his lips. He could still feel Yuto’s lips on his _(even though the kiss was fleeting)_. And somehow, what he saw in the nightmare was long forgotten. He felt that everything would be alright.

* * *

_(And of course, Yuto came back to his side safely. This led to their fleeting kisses at the counter a habit before each flight. Yamada had argued that it's good luck, and Yuto wasn't going to argue against kissing his boyfriend, or letting him have a peace of mind if that helps.)_

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i haven't been writing recently so excuse me. written around midnight so pardon me as well.


End file.
